


First Confession: Part One

by talltyrionlannister



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltyrionlannister/pseuds/talltyrionlannister
Summary: Lexa is 15 years old and nervous to tell her best friend Clarke, who she also happens to be crushing on, that she's gay. Clarke comforts her throughout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've updated this series so to any new people who may be interested, here's the summary: Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since they were kids, but as they grow up, Lexa realises that she might have more feelings for Clarke than she ever anticipated. The series follows their lives from the ages of 11 to 32.

Lexa took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of Clarke’s house. She could do it today; she could tell Clarke that she’s gay. She knew Clarke wasn’t homophobic, they’d been friends for ten years. But there was still that tinge of nervous doubt, which she refused to pinpoint on her on-going crush on Clarke.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Lexa found herself being pulled inside by Clarke.

“You know you can just open the door, Lex. It’s always open when you’re coming round,” Clarke’s smile gave her butterflies.

“That’s not very safe, Clarke,” Lexa frowned.

Clarke just shrugged and made her way up to her bedroom.

“So I thought we could watch _The Blair Witch Project._  It’s on Netflix and I’ve never seen it but I’m too scared to watch it on my own,” Clarke said as she sat on her bed. The same spot where they shared their first kiss, Lexa noticed.

“Sure,” Lexa sat next to her.

 

An hour into the movie, Clarke was curled into Lexa’s side absolutely petrified. Her blonde head was burrowed into the crook of Lexa’s shoulder, looking at the screen every so often and then turning back into Lexa whenever something made her jump. Lexa, on the other hand, kept her eyes straight ahead on the screen. Her space was Clarke’s space; she sat perfectly still, save for when the movie made her jump.

Clarke’s TV was placed on top of her drawers at the end of the bed, meaning that they could lean up against the headboard and have a perfect view. By the time the movie was done, Clarke got up on her knees to switch her TV off, but Lexa sat still with her back curved against the wooden frame.

Clarke turned back to her and smiled, noticing the other girl’s stiffness and odd silence.

“What, movie too scary for you?” She joked.

Lexa just shook her head, avoiding looking into the blonde’s twinkling eyes.

“Lexa? Is everything okay?” Clarke asked tentatively as she carefully made her way across the bed to sit next to Lexa.

“I have to tell you something,” she said, voice just higher than a whisper.

“Okay…” Clarke said patiently. “You can tell me anything,” she added with a soft smile, gently putting her hand over Lexa’s, which had fallen lifeless by her side.

Lexa’s eyes flickered to Clarke’s and saw nothing but patience, curiosity and love behind them. She took a shaky breath and focused her gaze on where their hands met.

“I think I’m gay,” Lexa said, her words coated in vulnerability. 

“Oh,” Clarke breathed out as she searched her brain for a proper answer.

Lexa took Clarke’s lack of response as something other than positive and immediately back tracked.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything I know. I can go if you want. We can forget this ever happened-“ she said quickly as she pulled her hand away from Clarke’s and made to get up.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, grabbing the brunette’s hand and pulling her into a protective embrace. “It’s okay.”

Emerald eyes met cerulean and Lexa’s heart sped up. “It is?” She asked.

“Yes. You’re still Lexa. It might shape who you are a little, but I still love you,” Clarke told her with nothing but honesty in her voice.

“I love you,” Lexa breathed out and relaxed into Clarke’s grasp.

“Have you told anyone else?” Clarke asked.

“No, just you. I don’t know if I’m ready for anyone else to know right now, it’s kind of a big deal to me,” Lexa explained.

“Okay. Well whenever you’re ready, if you ever want to, I’ll be right here,” Clarke promised with a squeeze.

“Thank you,” Lexa squeezed back.

"Thank you for telling me," Clarke said before she loosened her grip on the girl just enough to look down to her with a grin. “So, any cute girls catch your eye recently?”

Lexa let out a hearty laugh and buried her face into Clarke’s neck, enveloping her senses in nothing but Clarke. _You_ , she wanted to confess. _Always you._

**Author's Note:**

> soooo to those of you following this series....it's been a while,, sorry. i was kind of worried about posting this coming out plot line because i want to do it justice, but obviously everyone has different experiences. i never really explicitly came out so i have nothing to relate to, so i'm just going by other fictional character's experiences. i hope it's okay
> 
> if you want to follow the story that i update more regularly, it's called The Birds and... The Birds? which can be found on my ao3 page. it's a high school au about clarke figuring out her sexuality and talking to an openly gay girl on tumblr who she doesn't realise is the intimidating lexa woods who happens to go to her school. i'm just kind of using this series as something to write when i get bored or struggle to write the au
> 
> tumblr @ talltyrionnlannister


End file.
